


RWBY AUs I'll (Probably) Never Write

by The K in MJCK (Aer)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabbles, F/F, Gen, Pre-Slash, Short Fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aer/pseuds/The%20K%20in%20MJCK
Summary: A holding place for all the RWBY AU ideas I had that never really went anywhere after the original idea, but I wanted to share anyway.Specifics of each AU at the beginning of each chapter.1) Soul Eater AU: Ruby always thought she'd be a weapon.2) Symphogear AU: This is not what Ruby expected from her mother's necklace.





	1. Soul Eater: Meister!Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm the K of team MJCK fame, here to bring you all the RWBY snippets that didn't make it past the drawing board. Consider these complete as of now, but I always say, never say never when it comes to continuing a fic!

Ruby had always figured she’d be a weapon. Sure, her father and sister were meisters, but Yang had always taken after Tai, and everyone always said Ruby was the spitting image of her mother, who’d once been Tai’s partner as well as his wife. Though she had hoped she’d be a scythe instead, like her Uncle Qrow. Scythes were just the coolest! Even the highest level of weapon was called a Death Scythe, so clearly they were the best.

Qrow always just ruffled her hair and told her she’d end up whatever was best for her, but she knew there was a spark of pride in his eyes at the idea of his niece wanting to be just like him. He’d even let her train with him a few times! He said it was important to learn how a scythe felt before she started transforming, that it would help her work with her meister in the long run. He’d never needed a meister though, Ruby always pouted. That sounded way cooler than having to rely on someone else!

Uncle Qrow just laughed at her.

Needless to say, it came as a shock when the test revealed Ruby was pure meister- no weapon gene at all.

It wasn’t the most... pleasant feeling. Ruby’d been dreaming of becoming a Death Scythe like her mother and uncle for years. Being told it was forever out of her reach... well. She wasn’t too proud to admit she’d cried a little, letting that dream go. Being a meister just felt like... second best. Especially compared to the idea of being a scythe that wielded herself. Meisters were useless without their weapons, and that just... Sucked!

Needless to say, it was a despondent Ruby Rose that went into the first meet and greet, her meister name tag mocking her every time she glanced down. To make matters worse, none of the weapons she met clicked. They were all just... wrong. Eventually, it seemed inevitable she would become the sad counterpart to her uncle, the meister who fought weaponless.

It wouldn’t be until she met a standoffish, runaway rapier that she finally started to change her mind.

Even if it did mean having to learn an entirely new fighting style.


	2. Symphogear: Unexpected Inheritance

The metal of the rooftop’s guardrail was cold where it pressed against Ruby’s back. She made an attempt to back up even further, as in front of her, the Noise squelched closer.

Well, she thought it might be squelching. Or squeaking that was being transmitted from a different dimension through faulty speakers. It was hard to explain. Maybe it was more like oozing?

A whimper tore Ruby from her spiraling, panic ridden thoughts. The young girl in her arms pressed closer to her chest, quaking in fear as the monsters drew nearer. Ruby eyed the drop beyond the rails. It was just as long and dangerous as it had been the first time, but it was starting to look tempting. Broken legs were survivable. Being disintegrated by monsters beyond this world’s ability to comprehend was not.

And Ruby was not letting them kill the girl. She’d told her they’d be fine, that she’d protect her. With her life, if necessary, though she hadn’t said that aloud. No need to scare the kid even more.

She would keep her safe! Ruby snarled at the Noise, her fear crystallizing into determination. A pulse of warmth emanated from her breastbone, and without conscious thought, Ruby’s mouth opened.

“Zeios Igalima raizen tron.” Ruby felt the words well up from someplace deep inside her, bypassing every thought process to emerge, pure and clear. She looked down. Her mother’s necklace- the last thing left of Summer Rose, the only thing they’d found- was glowing, the pink crystal gleaming with its own, internal light. Distantly, Ruby heard the Noise’s sounds grow louder, but that wasn’t important now. What was important was the light, as her mother’s necklace surrounded her- and then, exploded outwards. Ruby was engulfed in the glow, as it became... solid? She was encased in it, and for a moment, her vision went white.

When the spots cleared, Ruby gaped. Her school uniform was gone, replaced with an... armored dress? A cloak rippled across her back, and something heavy was in her hands. Looking down, Ruby saw a scythe, probably larger than herself, resting in her hands. She didn’t have time to ponder further.

The Noise had reached them. Clumsily, she raised the scythe into a guard position. She wasn’t going to go down that easily.

Another song was sitting on the tip of her tongue. She’d never heard it before, but somehow, it seemed important to sing, right that instant.

So she did. “Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest.” The words flowed easily, and it seemed natural, to take a swipe at the Noise as she did.

The scythe cut through them like butter.

“White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test.” She gently nudged the girl behind her, getting ready to cut down the next wave. “Black the beast descends from shadows, yellow beauty burns gold.”

Ruby lost track of how many Noise she cut down, lost in their own little corner of the world. All there was was the song, the scythe, and the Noise.

At least, until a sharp, cold voice cut through the haze.

“And what, exactly, is going on here?” Ruby didn’t even see what happened next. It was as if an icy wind cut through the air, demolishing every last Noise in the entire block.

The wind coalesced into a white haired girl, wearing an armored dress much like Ruby’s, a rapier held at the ready.

Ruby blinked, eyes heavy with exhaustion. She couldn’t remember how long she’d fought, but her arms ached. She couldn’t even summon up surprise at the reveal of someone else like her.

The girl sheathed her rapier. “Well, that takes care of that.” She turned around, eyeing Ruby with cold blue eyes. “And as for you: you’re under arrest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought, and feel free to wander over to my tumblr, airilymusing, if you'd rather chat there!


End file.
